


Lost in Paradise

by luisaakainsane



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love, Vacation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisaakainsane/pseuds/luisaakainsane
Summary: Julian braucht Abstand - von Dortmund, vom Fußball, von Roman.





	Lost in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Ich dachte mir, ich lade hier auch mal wieder etwas hoch. Diesen OS habe ich 2015 geschrieben.

Endlich Sommerpause! 

Genau das dachte sich Julian, als er das Trainingsgelände verließ. Die Saison hatte ihm alles abverlangt, hatte ihm seine körperlichen und mentalen Grenzen aufgezeigt. Nie im Leben hatten sie damit gerechnet, doch noch die Meisterschaft zu holen. Anfang Oktober hatte es den Anschein gehabt, als wäre die Meisterschaft entschieden, als würde die Schale erneut nach München gehen. Immerhin hatten sie im Topspiel eine herbe Niederlage gegen die Bayern kassiert. Der Rückstand auf diese betrug nun schon satte acht Punkte.

Umso glücklicher war Julian, nun mit dem Titel Deutscher Meister 2016 in die wohlverdiente Sommerpause gehen zu können. Er wollte die nächsten Wochen einfach nichts machen – kein Training, keine Spiele, keine Sponsorentermine oder ähnliches. Er würde seine Familie in München besuchen, würde in den Urlaub fliegen. Doch vor allem würde Julian Roman – ihren Schweizer Torhüter – nicht sehen. Er brauchte einfach Abstand vom Älteren, von diesen verwirrenden Gefühlen, die der andere in ihm auslöste.

Klar, er verstand sich bestens mit Roman, hatten sie doch nach kurzer Zeit eine gute Freundschaft aufgebaut. Doch je mehr Zeit Julian mit dem anderen verbrachte, desto größer wurde das ungewohnte Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das er verspürte, sobald ihn der Schweizer anlächelte. Ein Lächeln, das Julians Meinung nach verboten gehörte.

 

„Hey, Julian! Warte doch mal!“ Erschrocken blieb der gebürtige Münchner stehen, als er die Stimme seines Kumpels vernahm. Was wollte Roman denn jetzt noch von ihm? Julian war doch schon fast bei seinem Wagen.

Der Jüngere drehte sich um. „Was gibt’s, Roman?“ Er grinste den Schweizer dabei schief an.

„Du hast dich gar nicht richtig von mir verabschiedet“, meinte Roman mit einem Augenzwinkern, „immerhin sehen wir uns jetzt ein paar Wochen nicht.“ Täuschte sich Julian oder klang der andere wirklich etwas traurig?

Julian schluckte. „Äh, sorry.“

Und da war es wieder, dieses Lächeln, das Julian ganz anders werden ließ.

Roman näherte sich seinem Kollegen und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Er schlang seine Arme um den Körper des Jüngeren, drückte ihn fest an sich. „Ich wünsch' dir eine tolle Sommerpause.“

Plötzlich kribbelte Julians kompletter Körper, eine angenehme Wärme durchzog ihn. Er fragte sich, was hier gerade los war. Irgendetwas lief mächtig schief bei ihm.

„Wünsche dir auch eine schöne Sommerpause“, erwiderte er, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen und vom anderen gelöst hatte. Julian spürte ein verdächtiges Glühen in seinen Wangen, weshalb er den Blick senkte. Roman musste nicht sehen, wie sehr er den Jüngeren aus der Fassung brachte. Darauf konnte dieser gut und gerne verzichten. Julian hoffte in diesem Moment, dass er seine Hormone nach der Sommerpause wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

 

Zwei Wochen später war es dann auch endlich soweit. Nachdem er seine Familie in München besucht hatte, die Kochkünste seiner Mutter vollends ausgekostet hatte, war Julian auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Schon lange freute er sich auf diesen Urlaub. Sonne, Strand, Meer – was gab es Schöneres?

 

Geschafft vom langen Flug ließ sich Julian auf sein großzügiges Hotelbett fallen. Er war müde, kaputt, einfach fix und fertig. Der Flug hatte den gebürtigen Münchner doch stärker mitgenommen als er gedacht hatte. Die Hitze, die Enge und ein permanent quengelndes Kind hatten ihn mehr als beansprucht.

Er streckte alle Viere von sich, schloss die Augen. Das Bett war so gemütlich, dass Julian aufpassen musste, dass er nicht sofort einschlief. Einem erholsamen Urlaub stand also nichts mehr im Wege. 

 

Blinzelnd öffnete Julian langsam seine Augen. Die Sonne, die ihre Strahlen durch das Fenster scheinen ließ, kitzelte sein Gesicht, bedeckte dieses mit einer sanften Wärme. So angenehm war der gebürtige Münchner schon lange nicht mehr geweckt worden. Hinter ihm lagen knappe zehn Stunden Schlaf, die er auch gebraucht hatte. 

Träge griff Julian nach seinem Handy, das auf dem kleinen Nachttisch neben dem Bett lag. Es war bereits kurz vor 11 Uhr vormittags, also höchste Zeit, um aufzustehen. Schließlich wollte er noch etwas von seinem Tag haben. Also richtete sich der junge Mittelfeldspieler auf, setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Gähnend streckte er sich, ehe er sich erhob und auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte.

Eine halbe Stunde später begab er sich frisch geduscht und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen nach unten in den Speisesaal. Sein Magen knurrte und Julian hoffte, dass das Buffet genauso ansehnlich war wie alles andere im Hotel. Und als er das heiß ersehnte Buffet erreicht hatte, wurden seine Augen schlagartig größer. Ihm bot sich ein Anblick, den er so noch nicht gesehen hatte. 

„Alter“, nuschelte der gebürtige Münchner vor sich hin. Julian war etwas überfordert von dem üppigen Angebot. Nichtsdestotrotz schnappte er sich ein Tablett, Teller, Besteck und schlenderte an den vielen Leckereien vorbei.

„Ich kann dir die Nudeln empfehlen. Die sind verdammt lecker.“

Julian fiel beinahe die Zange aus der Hand, mit der er sich gerade eine der Frühlingsrollen auf seinen Teller packen wollte. Träumte er gerade oder war dies der ihm allzu bekannte Schweizer Akzent eines gewissen Torhüters? War Roman, sein Kollege, sein Kumpel, der Mann, der seine Gefühle durcheinander brachte, wirklich hier? In diesem Hotel auf den Fidschi Inseln? Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein!

„Julian?“ Vorsichtig legte Roman seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass dieser nicht wirklich reagierte.

Augenblicklich zuckte Julian bei dieser Berührung zusammen, wich einen Schritt zur Seite. „W-was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er nach einigen Momenten der Stille.

Leise musste der Torhüter lachen. „Was wohl? Urlaub machen natürlich, du Dummerchen.“ Freundschaftlich boxte er dem anderen leicht gegen den Oberarm, bevor er ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legte. „Wollen wir zusammen essen?“

„Äh“, räusperte sich der gebürtige Münchner, „okay.“ Zu mehr war er im Moment einfach nicht fähig. Da hatte er gedacht, im Urlaub endlich etwas Abstand gewinnen zu können, seine Gefühle ordnen zu können. Aber nein, das Schicksal hatte etwas anderes mit ihm vor.

 

Nervös stocherte Julian in seinem Essen herum, traute sich nicht, den Älteren anzusehen. Zu groß war die Angst, sich in irgendeiner Weise zu verraten. Denn das konnte er im Moment wahrlich nicht gebrauchen. Nur zu deutlich konnte der Jüngere den Blick des anderen auf sich spüren, was ihn nur noch nervöser machte.

Vor Schreck ließ der Mittelfeldspieler seine Gabel fallen, als eine große Hand nach seiner griff. „Hey“, kam es leise von Roman, „was ist denn los mit dir?“

„Hm?“ Julians Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Was soll denn los sein?“

„Du vermeidest jeglichen Augenkontakt mit mir, redest nicht. Wenn ich störe, musst du's bloß sagen.“ Roman lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah abwartend auf seinen Kumpel. Er spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, dass den Jüngeren irgendetwas belastete.

„Quatsch!“, erwiderte Julian energisch. „War nur ziemlich überrascht, dich hier anzutreffen.“ Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was ihm nur mäßig gelang.

Skeptisch musterte der Schweizer den Mittelfeldspieler. „Bist du dir sicher?“

Julian nickte. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher.“

„Dann glaube ich dir jetzt einfach mal“, meinte der Schwarzhaarige, zwinkerte dem anderen zu.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie damit, sich über dieses und jenes zu unterhalten. So stellten sie lachend fest, dass sie am selben Tag angereist waren und auch am selben Tag wieder abreisen würden. „Da hätten wir ja gleich gemeinsam Urlaub machen können“, lachte Roman, „ein Doppelzimmer mit Doppelbett wäre doch nett gewesen.“ Und wieder zwinkerte er dem Jüngeren zu, der leicht errötete, beschämt zur Seite sah.

Der Torhüter fand es ja schon irgendwie niedlich, wie er den anderen mit ein paar Worten so verlegen machen konnte. Wie dieser wohl reagieren würde, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit erfuhr?

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde der gebürtige Münchner seiner Meinung nach viel zu früh wach. Der Grund hierfür war ein penetrantes Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür. Julian konnte sich nur zu gut denken, wer ihn da aus den Federn riss. „Ja, Mann!“, rief er genervt, quälte sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte zur Tür.

„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte ihn ein für seinen Geschmack viel zu gut gelaunter Roman. Wie konnte man denn so früh am Morgen schon so gut drauf sein?

„Morgen“, brummte der Jüngere missgelaunt, trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um seinen Besucher herein zu lassen.

„Diese Out-of-Bed-Frisur steht dir echt gut“, merkte der Torhüter im Vorbeigehen an, ließ sich danach auf einem der Sessel nieder und grinste seinen Kumpel an.

Schnaubend schüttelte Julian den Kopf. „Ich mach' mich eben frisch“, sagte er und verschwand mit diesen Worten ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete der Mittelfeldspieler erst einmal tief durch. Dieser Kerl machte ihn langsam, aber sicher fertig! Schon schlimm genug, dass er seinen Urlaub nun sozusagen mit ihm verbringen musste. Und anscheinend machte es seinem Kollegen auch noch Spaß, ihn mit seinen Worten zu necken.

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später war Julian fertig. Da sie nach dem Frühstück an den Strand gehen wollten, hatte er darauf verzichtet zu duschen.

„Da biste ja. Da können wir ja endlich zum Frühstück“, sagte der Schweizer und erhob sich.

Stumm nickte Julian und machte sich mit dem Älteren auf den Weg in den großen Speisesaal.

 

Zwei Stunden später hatten es sich die beiden Fußballer am Strand gemütlich gemacht. Sie hatten ein ruhiges Plätzchen gefunden, wo sie ihre Handtücher ausgebreitet hatten. Julian legte sich mit dem nötigen Sicherheitsabstand neben den Älteren. Er konnte getrost darauf verzichten, diesem unnötig nahe zu kommen. Wer wusste schon, wie sein Körper reagieren würde. Am Ende bekam er beim Anblick eines halbnackten Roman Bürki noch einen Ständer. Nein, diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben.

Schweigend lagen die beiden nun also nebeneinander am Strand, ließen ihre Körper von der heißen Sonne bestrahlen.

„Wie klein die Welt doch ist“, durchbrach Julian nach einer Weile das Schweigen. Noch immer war es ihm ein riesengroßes Rätsel, wie es denn sein konnte, dass sie sich ausgerechnet hier in diesem Hotel trafen. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht, den Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt und sah den anderen an.

„Tja“, zuckte Roman nur mit den Schultern, „Zufälle gibt’s, die gibt’s gar nicht.“

Täuschte sich Julian oder war da ein kleines Grinsen auf den Lippen des Torhüters zu erkennen?

„Warste eigentlich schon mal surfen?“, wollte der Schweizer nach einigen Minuten der Stille von seinem Kumpel wissen. Inzwischen hatte auch er sich auf die Seite gedreht, um den Jüngeren ansehen zu können.

„Äh, nein? Du etwa?“

„Joa. Ist schon sozusagen Pflicht für mich, im Sommerurlaub surfen zu gehen“, erklärte Roman, hatte dabei wieder dieses Lächeln im Gesicht, das Julian ein Kribbeln im Bauch bescherte. „Kann dir also Unterricht geben, wenn du willst“, fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Julian senkte den Blick, spürte das Glühen in seinen Wangen. „Äh“, stotterte er, „wieso eigentlich nicht?“

Wenn der gebürtige Münchner jedoch vorher gewusst hätte, was auf ihn zukommen würde, hätte er sich niemals darauf eingelassen.

Denn schon am nächsten Tag stand der Ältere wieder vor seiner Tür, grinste ihn breit an. „Na, bereit zum Surfen?“

„Jup“, nickte Julian, schnappte sich seine Tasche und begab sich mit seinem Kollegen auf den Weg zum Strand.

„Aber sag' mal, brauchen wir nicht noch Bretter oder so?“, fragte der Brünette leicht verwirrt nach, als sie am Ziel waren. Er sah sich um, sah keine Menschenseele, keinen Verleih oder ähnliches.

Leise lachte Roman. „Immer ruhig mit den jungen Pferden“, sagte er, stieß mit seiner Schulter gegen die des anderen. „Wir machen erst mal ein paar Trockenübungen, um zu sehen, ob das überhaupt was für dich ist. Aber lass' uns vorher erst mal ins Wasser. Jetzt ist es noch nicht ganz so warm.“ Und mit diesen Worten machte sich der Schweizer auch schon auf den Weg ins Wasser, schmiss sich in das kühle Nass.

Der Jüngere kratzte sich schief grinsend am Hinterkopf. Trockenübungen - irgendwie logisch, fand er und stellte seine Tasche wie sein Kollege im Sand ab und begab sich ebenfalls in Wasser.

Nach knappen zehn Minuten fing der Unterricht dann auch endlich an. Roman sagte ihm, wie er sich hinzustellen hatte, auf was er achten musste, wie die richtige Körperhaltung war. „Nein, nein, nein“, kam es nach einer Weile vom Schweizer Torhüter, „so wird das nix.“ Er stellte sich hinter seinen Kumpel, drückte sich fest an dessen Rücken, legte seine Hände auf dessen Unterarme. „Du bist viel zu verkrampft“, hauchte er dem Jüngeren ins Ohr, vernahm die feine Gänsehaut, die Julians Körper überzog. Er drückte sich noch fester an den anderen, seine Mitte gegen dessen Hintern.

Schon das Gefühl von Romans nasser, starker Brust an seinem Rücken hatte sein Blut in Wallung gebracht. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, den anderen so nah spüren zu können. Der Ältere klebte förmlich an ihm. Aber schlagartig weiteten sich Julians Augen, als er etwas an seinem Hintern spürte. Konnte er etwa Romans bestes Stück fühlen? Und wieso bewegte sich Roman so? Leichte Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er sollte das hier schnellstens beenden. „I-ich“, stotterte er verlegen, „ich glaube, das … das ist nichts für mich.“ Und mit diesen Worte löste er sich vom Älteren, ging etwas auf Abstand. „Trotzdem danke“, schob er hinterher, ehe er Richtung Wasser rann, beinahe flüchtete.

Verwirrte blickte Roman seinem jungen Kollegen hinterher, fragte sich, was so plötzlich in Julian gefahren war. Leicht frustriert ließ er sich den Sand fallen. War er womöglich zu weit gegangen?

 

Zwei Tage später hatten sie sich wieder verabredet. Julian hatte sich bei Roman entschuldigt, dass er einfach so abgehauen war, und ihn darum gebeten, das alles einfach zu vergessen. Auch wenn Roman Julians Verhalten nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, hatte er nur lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt und abgewunken. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Julian auf seinem Handtuch, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er war froh, dass Roman nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte. Ihm war die ganze Situation schon peinlich genug gewesen. Nun genoss er einfach die warme Sonne, die seinen Körper bedeckte, lauschte dem leisen Rauschen des Meeres. Das hier war das Paradies auf Erden.

„Hey!“ Der gebürtige Münchner öffnete ein Auge, erkannte Roman, der neben ihm stand und zwei Kokosnüsse samt Strohhalmen in den Händen hielt. „Hab' uns was mitgebracht“, grinste der Schweizer seinen Kumpel an.

Lachend setzte sich Julian auf, nahm dem anderen eine Nuss ab. „Danke.“

„Ich steh' total auf Nüsse“, meinte Roman und zog kräftig am Strohhalm, warf dem Jüngeren dabei einen sehr eindeutigen Blick zu.

Julian ließ beinahe die Kokosnuss fallen, musste stark husten. Romans Worte, dessen Blick … Oh Mann. War sich Roman auch nur ansatzweise bewusst, was er Julian damit antat? Er musste schleunigst an etwas richtig Ekelhaftes denken, sonst würde er gleich mit einer mächtigen Beule in der Hose hier sitzen.

Beschämt sah er zur Seite, musste sich erst mal wieder fangen. Er atmete tief durch, nahm einen Schluck der Kokosmilch. „Schmeckt gut“, meinte der Jüngere leise, Roman immer noch nicht ansehend.

Stumm nickte dieser. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln konnte sich Roman jedoch nicht verkneifen. Denn so, wie es aussah, hatte er mit seinen Worten und seinem Blick genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Vielleicht hatte er Julians Verhalten, seine Blicke in den vergangenen Monaten doch richtig gedeutet.

„Soll ich dir den Rücken eincremen?“, fragte der Torhüter nach einigen Minuten.

Ruckartig schnellte Julians Kopf zur Seite. Mit großen Augen sah er den Schweizer an. „Ääääh, ich glaub' nicht, dass das nötig ist.“ Eine Lüge. Julian war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass das nötig war. Immerhin prallte die Sonne mächtig auf sie herunter. Aber Romans Finger auf seiner Haut … Nein, das ging nicht.

„Glauben heißt nicht wissen“, erwiderte der andere jedoch nur, griff zielsicher in seine Tasche und holte eine Flasche Sonnencreme hervor. „Ich will nicht, dass du dir den Rücken verbrennst. Also, Juli, leg' dich bitte auf den Bauch.“

Julian musste schlucken. Hatte ihn der Ältere gerade wirklich Juli genannt? Verdammt, sein gesamtes Inneres schien in Flammen zu stehen. Genauso wie seine Wangen, die glühten.

Da er sich sicher war, dass er keine andere Chance hatte, tat der Mittelfeldspieler also wie ihm geheißen. Er legte die Kokosnuss zur Seite und legte sich auf den Bauch. Den Kopf bettete er auf seine Arme, drehte diesen ein Stück zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf Romans Lippen, als er den Jüngeren so vor sich liegen sah. Er kniete sich neben diesen, öffnete die Flasche und gab etwas von der Creme auf die zarte Haut des anderen.

Kurz zuckte Julian zusammen, als er die kühle Flüssigkeit spürte. Und als ihn schließlich Romans Hände berührten, war es gänzlich um ihn geschehen. Eine feine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper und er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, damit ihm kein verräterischer Laut entfuhr.

Langsam verteilte der Torhüter die Creme, fuhr mit seinen Händen immer wieder auf und ab. Auch er genoss diese Nähe, genoss das Gefühl von Julians weicher Haut unter seinen Fingern. Endlich durfte er seinen Kumpel berühren, ihn spüren.

„Julian“, hauchte der Schweizer, beugte sich ein Stück nach unten.

Der Jüngere drehte sich langsam herum, stützte sich auf den Ellbogen ab. Sein Blick traf auf Romans, der seinem Gesicht immer näher kam.

„Julian“, kam es erneut über Romans Lippen, während er eine Hand an die Wange des anderen legte. Fest blickte er ihm in die Augen. „Das hier alles, unser Aufeinandertreffen … Das ist kein Zufall“, gab er leise zu, ehe er seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren legte.

Julians Augen weiteten sich schlagartig. Passierte das hier gerade wirklich? Oder war das alles vielleicht nur ein gemeiner Streich seines Unterbewusstseins? Aber wenn dies wirklich nur ein Traum war, dann fühlte er sich verdammt real an.

Romans Lippen, die sich gegen seine bewegten, die sich so rau und doch so zärtlich anfühlten. Nach anfänglichem Zögern begann er, auf den Kuss einzugehen. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen, ließ sich vom Älteren nach hinten drücken. Der gebürtige Münchner legte seine Hände in den Nacken des Schweizers, zog ihn auf sich. Als sich dabei ihre nackten Oberkörper berührten, entfuhr Julian ein Keuchen, was der Ältere dazu nutzte, um den Kuss zu intensivieren, seine Zunge in die ihm noch so fremde Mundhöhle schlüpfen zu lassen.

Schnell war eine heiße Knutscherei entstanden, bei der beide mit ihren Händen den Körper des jeweils anderen erkundeten.

Julian ließ seine Hände fahrig über den Rücken des Schweizers streichen. Deutlich konnte er die Muskeln spüren, die sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen anspannten. Der Geruch von Sonnencreme, aber auch Romans stiegen ihm in die Nase, vernebelten ihm sämtliche Sinne.

Das Handtuch, auf dem der Jüngere lag, war mittlerweile verrutscht, sodass er den Sand an seinen Beinen spüren konnte. Die Sonne und vor allem Romans Körper auf seinem sorgten dafür, dass Julian immer heißer wurde. Doch das alles geriet immer mehr in den Hintergrund. Eigentlich war es nur noch Roman, den er registrierte.

Raue Hände, die seinen Körper zielsicher erkundeten, seine Seiten entlang fuhren, seine Haut streichelten.

Zärtlich küsste Roman den Mundwinkel des Jüngeren, anschließend das Kinn und die Kehle. Erschrocken keuchte Julian auf, als er die heißen Lippen des anderen an seinem Hals spürte. Langsam saugten sich diese an der weichen Haut fest. Lang und intensiv bearbeitete Roman mit seinem Mund Julians verführerischen Hals, verpasste ihm einen nicht zu übersehenden Knutschfleck.

Höchst erregt streckte Julian seinen Rücken durch. In diesem Moment war es ihm scheißegal, dass sie sich hier in der Öffentlichkeit befanden. Erstens war es noch früh am Morgen und zweitens kannte sie hier doch eh niemand. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie fast allein am Strand waren. Nur das sanfte Wellenrauschen in der Ferne begleitete ihr Keuchen, ihre lauten Herzschläge, die beide deutlich hören und vor allem spüren konnten.

Es war einfach berauschend, Roman so zu spüren, ihm so nah zu sein. Das hier war definitiv das Paradies.

„Roman“, keuchte Julian außer Atem, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

Liebevoll streichelte der Älteren über die Wange des gebürtigen Münchners, lächelte ihn mit geröteten Wangen an. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass das hier passiert“, gestand der Schweizer etwas verlegen.

„Und da dachte ich all die Zeit, dass ich mir dich aus dem Kopf schlagen muss. Dass ich diese Gefühle ignorieren, loswerden muss. Dass mir dieser Urlaub diesbezüglich helfen wird. Aber er hat genau das Gegenteil bewirkt.“

„Ich bin froh, dass er das getan hat“, meinte Roman, ehe er Julian erneut in einen Kuss verwickelte.


End file.
